Sweet Moon
by TheDarkestFears
Summary: There's a village by the edge of a forest. In that forest are creatures we only thought were legends. One night everything they loved was lost. They were taken from everything they knew and forced to be pets to the creatures. The question is will they survive? And will they develop a case of Stockholm? Fem!Ryou, Yugi, and Marik. (possibly Jou too)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction even written /.\ So please go easy on me. I know this passage is short and probably doesn't make sense but I'll be uploading the first chapter maybe in a few hours. Please rate and review!**

Everyone knows that on the night of the full moon, you never ever under any circumstance go outside. For if you do, when morning comes, the only thing left will be your corpse. Because you see in these lands werewolves, vampires and creatures we all thought were legends are real.  
At the edge of the great forest there is a village. One who knows the truths about these creatures and decide to try and survive there. The village has had hardships, any livestock left out at night were killed, and people who wondered out by the forest's edge after sunset were bitten and drained of their blood. People hid in fear on some nights wondering when and if the creatures would come into the village.  
But despite the fear and worry the people still lived by the forest, the children laughed and played and everyone lived. They'd celebrate on the harvest days and everyone was happy on the days they got peace.  
Until, one night, on the day of the full moon…


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ryou's POV_**_  
Drip, drip.  
_The sticky, crimson substance falls off my finger tips onto the floor.  
_Drip, drip_  
I stare straight ahead at the crumple lifeless bodies.  
_Drip, drip, drip  
_Dead, everyone.  
_Drip, drip, drip_  
How? How did this happen?  
_Drip, drip, drip_  
Oh please don't let them find us.  
_Drip, drip, drip_  
The growls of the beast outside come closer, the ones that normally stay outside of the village.  
_Drip, drip, drip_  
The hallow sounds of the metal door being smashed echo in the small room.  
_Drip, drip, drip_  
Then, the door caves in.  
_Drip, drip, drip._  
I sit perfectly still and watch.  
_Drip, drip, drip, growl, drip  
_Two 7ft tall human-wolf hybrids walk in.  
_Drip, drip, drip.  
_One of the werewolves goes on all fours. Its fur is has a grey tint to it and its lilac-blue eyes are narrow and searching. The other who chose to stay standing on its hind legs is black, with crimson around the scruff of its neck and yellow splashed on its forehead and streaks on the body. Slowly, I inch closer to the only other survivor with me and my closest friend.  
_Drip, drip, drip…SNAP._  
Both heads of the hybrids snap in our direction. The black one lets out a loud howl. Yugi lets out a terrified scream and I feel my body tremble, the blood drumming in my ears. My breath hitches in my throat as the grey one growls at me. I feel myself freeze. Yugi crawls up into my side as they step closer. I glance around. There! A door is only about 6 feet away. There's a 10 foot space between us and the werewolves. We might make it. I tap Yugi's side and behind my back I point to the right. I feel her nod into my shoulder. I brush her bright yellow bangs away from her face and hold her hand. She trembles as I whisper, "One, two, and three!" And the two of us bolt. I barely manage to slam the door behind us in the process.  
Angry howls fill the air followed by loud crashes. We keep running though, hold tightly to yugi's hand, half-dragging her due to her short legs. She trips and falls letting go of my hand, and I skid to a stop.  
"Ryou! Just keep going!" she shouts as I run back to her.  
"I'm not leaving you behind, you're all I have, Yugi!" I pick her up and swing her onto my back, silently praising whoever is up there that she's really light. I take off again._ 'I'm the fastest girl in the village, I can even outrun several boys as well, I can do this!_' I think trying to move my legs faster. It's difficult with the added weight on my back but I can speed up if I try. I have to if we want to live. They're two crashes to my left and one behind us. '_Crap, crap, crap!'_ Yugi's taken from my back.  
"No!" I barely manage to shout as a body crashes into me, sending us both down a hill. Rocks branches and dirt surround me and dig into my skin. When the pain and tumbling stop I'm onto of a furry chest. It takes a few moments but I recover first. I jump off and try to run but I twisted ankle. I look at the area and the skin is turning a purple color. I look back at the gr- wait, this werewolf is blue! Where's the grey one?  
I shake those thoughts away and crawl backwards only to have my back meet the tree bark. 'Oh crap.' The werewolf growls and crawls towards me. I brush back my white hair and pull my knees to my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut the tears begin to fall. This is it. It's all over…  
_**Yugi's POV**  
_ Ryou was running with me on her back when I felt clawed hands grab my back and tear my off of her. "No!" she shouted standing in front of me one moment then a blue werewolf tackled her down a hill.  
"Ryou!" I shout but I know she's gone. 'Oh Ra, oh Ra!' I squirm trying to get out of the black fur cover arms. It has one arm around my small waist and the other around my chest and arms effectively pinning them so I can't move them. I can't get away. I stop squirming and just tremble as I feel the muzzle of the beast press again my cheek as the hot breathe meet the fresh tears that spill down my face. Then out of nowhere, it drops me.  
I yelp as my backside hits the ground. I turn to face the werewolf only to see it start to change. I hug myself and watch as a tanned male stands in front of me. His tri colored hair sticks up in a star formation with black tipped with magenta. He has yellow bangs that frame his face and a few shoot up into his hair like lightning bolts. His body is muscled all over not overbearing but just right for his frame. He obviously has no modesty because he stands naked in front of me with no problem.  
I force myself to look at his face instead of having them travel downwards even more. I feel my face go crimson at the thought. He opens his eye to reveal beautiful purple reddish eyes. He smirks lightly at me and I feel myself get hotter on my pale skin. I blink and keep staring at his face.  
"Hello there, aibou," he says his voice luring me in.  
" A-aibou?" I whisper. He takes a step forward and I advert my eyes to the ground finding it very interesting all of a sudden.  
"Yes, my aibou, I finally have you," he mumbles cupping my cheek and tilting my face towards him. I tilt my head in confusion and he's suddenly hanging over me. "Don't you see? I've been watching you from the outskirts of the village. I've been meaning to approach you in a better way than this, my sweet, but," he chuckles and my heart beats a little faster. "I guess this will have to do."  
"W-why have you been watching me?" I blush as his fingers carcass my face  
"I'll tell you later, aibou," he presses his forehead to mine "now sleep..."  
"B-but.." is all I manage to get out before it all goes black…..


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Oh my gosh you guys actually like it? Well just for you guys I decided to update a bit early with the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
"****_wolf speaking"  
_****"Normal speaking"  
'Thinking'**

Okay~ Well off to the story now. Enjoy ^-^

**_Ryou's POV  
_**  
I sit there holding myself close, waiting for the end. The growling is right in front of me no more than 3 inches away from my face. I let out a chocked sob and pray to whoever is up there my death will be quick and painless. I hope Yugi is okay, and not some mangled mess at the bottom of a ditch.  
I'm pulled from my thoughts as my arms are tore away from the place on my knees and I'm thrown three feet from where I was sitting. I land on my back and my breath is knocked loose. I gasp at the pain in my back. My arms are pinned above my head in one large clawed handed. I stare into the beast's eyes. I discover that one of the eyes is a turquoise while the other is a bright yellow. I bit my lip and keep staring. The tears in my eyes blur my vision as I see it raise its other hand aiming it toward my heart. I let out a terrified scream and close my eyes shut and I wait for the blow.  
But, it never comes…  
The weight above me disappears with a loud growl. My ears fill with the sounds of growls, clawing, and the snapping of jaws. I carefully open my eyes and find the blue and the grey wolf fighting before my eyes. Each snap and lunge is for the kill. I hear them growl more and they circle each other. Suddenly the blue one speaks, "_Well, well Akefia, it seems you want the girl, too."  
_ The grey one growls and snaps its jaws, "_Back off, Dartz, she's mine." _The one labeled Dartz does a wolfish grin.  
_"Oh, don't worry, Akefia once I'm done, ripping the girl apart, I'll make sure to give you those beautiful eyes, which is if you can survive."  
"That's not going to happen and you know it, asswipe," the werewolf dubbed Akefia growls.  
"You don't understand do you? I'm no longer part of the pack, Akefia, meaning I don't have to restrain myself from you or the pathetic humans anymore!" _ And with that said the two werewolves go back to fighting.  
'This is my chance,' I think as I inch backwards towards the trees. I carefully pull myself up into a standing position, using the tree to balance myself. I slowly begin to walk, trying to keep from making too much noise in the process. I manage to get almost 15ft away from the fighting when suddenly I hear a sickening snap and a dying howl. I shudder and speed up a bit but I'm too late. I hear crunching coming from behind me fast and almost next to me. That's the last thing I hear as the sharp pain meets the back of my head and I black out.

I groan at the headache that drills through my mind. I slowly open my eyes and see an extremely tan and muscular chest. I would've jump back if not being held in place by the two strong arms, slung around my waist and back holding me tightly to the chest.I squirm until I'm able to see my capture's sleeping face. My cheeks go red at the sight before me. He has an amazingly handsome face, strong and chiseled. His stock of grayish- white hair is choppy and short, framing his face perfectly. A lock of rebellious hair plays with the double crossed't' scar running through his right eye. His face looks peaceful as he sleeps deeply. Slowly, so I don't wake him, I look downwards, examining him while I have the chance. He has a toned and much defined 6-pack that must've taken him a while to form. I look over the huge strongly built frame.( **A/N Man I would love to wake up with a sight like that *-* -drools-) **  
Compared to him, I'm like an ant. I'm so tiny, scrawny and frail with my pale skin and white hair. My body hardly has any of the feminine curves it should. Speaking of my body, I look down at myself to find I'm only in bandages, that bind my chest slightly, and my panties. My face heats up so much and I forget about Akefia and scream.  
That was a really bad idea, you see, because the werewolf Akefia wakes up...

**Akefia's POV**

I snap open my eyes at the sound of my pet screaming. I found the little fluff ball on the ground. The crimson sheet is wrapped around that frail form; with her frighten emerald eyes staring at me.  
I groan and sit up, glaring daggers at her and I see her wince.  
I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stretch, making sure to flex my many muscles, giving her a little show. I watch her from the corner of my eye as she blushes and adverts her eyes causing me to smirk lightly. I glide up to her and crouch down coming down to her height on the ground. She still doesn't look as her face (if possible) goes redder. "Please, I've already seen all that cute body of yours has to offer, no need to hide, little one," I coo to her. Her head swivels towards me.  
"Why did you take my clothes you pervert?!" she snaps at me.  
"Pervert? Moi?" I say mocking hurt and mock pouting. "I'm offended little one."  
A moment of silence passes as she bites her lip and whisper softly, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
I blink in surprise 'Well that's new.' Then I smirk.  
"Because, little angel," I lift her chin and gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes. A slight blush passes on those pale cheeks. "I've always wanted a little human pet." Her eyes widen and her jaw opens a bit, then clamps shut. I chuckle lowly and slowly begin to pin her to the wall without her knowing. I then lean closer, laying my forehead on hers, brushing our noses together.  
"W-what a-are you doing?" she stutters outs. 'How cute.' I lean in closer, brushing our lips together. This seems to bring her out of her shock because she lets out an 'eep' and squirms out of my reach. I try to pin her again gently, begin mindful I'm about 4 times bigger than her, but she won't stop. She begins to swing around wildly and squirm more. My veins begin to fill with anger. 'I swear to Ra if she doesn't stop.'  
"Listen here you little-"I'm cut off by a blow to the face. My grip falters but then I snap at her. I grip her wrists tightly and pin her to the floor roughly, growling. "Listen here you little shit," I growl staring straight into those emerald eyes that quickly fill with terror. "Don't think that because you're here, I won't kill you." I growl and press her harder to the cave floor. "I own you now, and I can and will kill you if you piss me off." I tighten my grip until I hear a 'crack' followed by a pained scream. Shit. Cursing through my mind at 90 miles a second I take her unbroken wrist in a tight grip, and drag her to the wall beside my bed. I grab a chain I nailed into the cave all and clasp it onto her wrist. I take a quick glance at the swelling in her wrist and then her face. She's whimpering loudly and biting her lip, tears spilling from her eyes. I make her look at me. "I can and will do worse if you piss me off again."  
I stand and don't look at her as I say, "Be good or we're going to have problems."  
I know from the whimpers and sobbing she's in a lot of pain. I want to soothe her and help but I need to go blow off steam before I even touch her again. I need to find out more about her too before I see her again. I walk out of my room making sure to cover the bedroom door with the fabric curtain and out to the entrance of the cave. I hear another pained sob from the room; I glance at the curtain sadly. 'Boy, did I fuck up' I wince as I hear a louder sob. I begin to walk out of the cave "Great job Akefia you messed up another potential-" I cut myself off. I shake my head, no time to think about that right now. I need to go see _him_ if I'm going to get any answers…  
**(A/N: Another chapter done ^-^ Anyway, if you have any questions about this chapter or if you find mistakes make sure to tell me so I can fix them or help you understand**

I probably won't be updating till this weekend because it's finals this week, I'm suppose to be studying for my spanish final but decide to post a new chapter instead!  
I made it so instead of Akefia and Dartz turning human in the middle of the chapter, they stay and speak as wolves because its still the night of the full moon.  
Thief King Bakura is going to be called Akefia because that's how I identify him in stories or I'll get him confused with Yami Bakura.  
**Yami Marik is going to be Mariku and Marik the hikari is going to be called Malik. Yami Yugi's past self is Atemu in this story and I think that's all I have to clarify for now.  
**  
**Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey guys I'm back with your update. I was going to do it yesterday but you see I'm a lazy piece of shiznit. Anywho here's the new chapter!)  
****Atemu's POV  
**  
I look at the unconscious angel in my arms, and a small smile crawls on my face. I run my hand through her tricolor hair, getting rid of a few tangles that meet my bronze digits. While I run my finger over her pale skin, I compare the difference in our skin tones.

She groans and I sit up, crossing my legs, and pulling her into my lap. Her amethyst eyes flutter open and she slowly looks up, a dazed cloud covers her eyes. When it leaves she turns red. "Um, hello,"" she says softly.

I lean down and nuzzle her soft cheek. "Hello, little aibou." I pull away and give her a small kiss on the tip of her button nose. I look down at her pale and mostly nude body. She follows my gaze and squeaks, grabbing the deep purple silk sheets and quickly shielding her body from my view.

"P-please don't l-look," she mumbles blushing cutely. I chuckle and tug at the sheets. "You have such a cute body aibou, why hide it from me?" She looks up at me with big eyes and I throw her a wink that makes her cheeks redder.

"I-I'm embarrassed, no one's seen me like this besides Ryou," she mumbles pouting. "Who's Ryou?" I question looking at her with curiosity. "She was the one who was carrying me through the woods before she… She's my bestfriend and she might be-"she trails off tears filling her eyes.

"Shh, shh, don't cry little aibou," I say soothingly wiping away a stray tear. "W-where is she? Did she… Is she," she lets out a sob, "dead?"

"It's okay aibou, your friend was taken in by , Akefia, the grey werewolf that was with me when we found you two in the warehouse. He brought her to his den and I have no control over what he is or may do to her. I know that Akefia won't kill her though," I say silently praying Akefia doesn't hurt the poor girl. Yugi bites her lip and looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Please, can I see her? I-I need to see her. She's all I have," Yugi whimpers out, giving me huge amethyst eyes with tears pricking them. I find no matter how much I try I can't pull my gaze away from them. "Damn, huge eyes, can't resist them," I groan and watch a huge grin spread on her face. It's so dazzlingly. Then without warning, she leaps up and her thin arms circle my neck. "Oh thank you so much!" she cries happily. I scoot to the edge of the bed and stand up, with her still in my arms bridal style. "Well, let's get you some clothes," I pause staring down at her. ", then we'll go see Ryou, okay?" She nods as she's suddenly reminded of her nudity and blushes. I turn and put her back down on the bed and chuckle lightly as she instantly pulls the sheets over herself again. I walk over to a chest in the somewhat corner of the circular room in the cave and pull out a deep purple dress that I'm sure will fit her tiny frame.

It should go down to her just about her knees and has a darker purple ribbon around the middle. Around the hemming is white lacy fabric. The two sleeves are slightly puffy and have ruffles. Beneath the top layer of purple fabric are layers of white lacy fabric that make the dress puff outwards. I lay it on the bed along with a pair of ankle height black lace up dress shoes.

I look at her as she stills hides beneath the purple sheet. She looks at the dress and shoes then at me. "They're beautiful, thank you …um…?" I want to smack myself. I forgot to tell her my name. "Atemu," I say smiling. She smiles back and says, "Well, thank you, Atemu," my heart nearly stops at the way my name rolls off her tongue and through those pale pink lips. "Could you um, turn around?" she mumbles shyly. Obediently I spin on my heel to give her privacy. I hear shuffling behind me signaling she's changing. My mind wonders off to how she said my name. Suddenly it goes downwards as I begin to wonder how it would sound when she's moaning it in pleasure. I freeze. 'Bad Atemu! What would she think if she heard you thinking that, she'd be terrified!

I ague with myself over the matter and the idea keeps coming back. I barely hear the soft 'I finished' from behind me. I turn back around and my face heats up. She's so cute! The dress hugs her little body in all the right places. Her cheeks are tinted pink with a blush. One hand fiddles up the end of the bow while the other pulls the dress downwards. Her eyes are staring and the ground and she lightly biting her pink lips. "Oh Ra," I mumble. The spot between my legs, from earlier thoughts about her and the current ones, becomes very painful with sudden need. I bite my lip harshly to keep from moaning and without thinking I step forward, reach out and press my lips to hers.

**(A/N: Since I'm a little a-hole I'm ending it here :3 Don't fret though my lovelies I'll be updating in a few days. Tell me what you think of the chapter! Please review! )**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hello my lovelies! I am back with another chapter. I hope this one makes sense because I was writing this at 3 in the Ra-dam morning. Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys, if you don't already know, I have another story I'm working on called Undercover Princess! If you're taking time to read this please check it out and tell me what you think of it so far. Anyway I'm going to give you your story other wise this will turn into a ton of nonsense~ Enjoy)**

**Yugi's POV.**  
The dress and shoes Atemu gave me are beautiful. After he turned around I quickly went to change into my clothing before he had the chance of peeping at me. "I finished," I mumble, staring at the toned, flawless tanned back. He turns back around and just stares at me with those red eyes. I look away feeling insecure. Here I am, some flat-chested girl in a dress in front of some Egyptian God figure.

Subconsciously I begin to pull the bottom of the skirt, biting my lip. 'I'm probably pathetic looking I've never been that pretty any-' My thought are cut off as a pair of soft lips roughly meeting mine. 'Oh my bejesus **(A/N hehehe bejesus hehehe)** he's kissing me! T-this is my first kiss!' Thoughts race through my mind as I feel my eyes slip shut in content. Those toned arms slip around my waist pulling me closer. My arms reach up and slowly, carefully, wrap around his neck. Just as things become more heated when his tongue swipes my lower lip, a loud annoyed cough rings throughout the cave walls.

I pull away in record time, my cheeks stained with a blush that refuses to leave. I look over Atemu's shoulder to see a larger, more built tanned male, who's undeniably handsome but not as handsome as Atemu, in my small opinion. And I quickly duck behind my werewolf. Wait, _my_?!

"What the hell do you want, Akefia?" he growls out obviously annoyed with his presence. I wince slightly at the tone of his voice even though I know it's not directed at me. The tanned man now labeled Akefia rolls his lilac-blue eyes…Wait, those were the same color as the other wolf, and the same name. He's the one who has Ryou! Normally I would've asked him if she's alright but I bit my tongue because of his foul mood.

"Oh, shut up pharaoh, I came to ask you something," he shoots back.

"What could possibly be so important that you had interrupt me?"

"Oh, stop acting like a little brat, pharaoh, because I interrupted your little make-out session with the shrimp," Akefia growls obviously becoming impatient. He then says "I need to talk to the shrimp for a bit."

"Why?"

"It's about my pet, I just need to know a few things before I play with her and seeing as how your shrimp is her closest friend, I might as well get some answers from her."

"Fine," Atemu spats out after a few moments. I swallow a lump of fear in my throat as I look at the fierce were in front of me. Akefia's hand shots out and grabs hold of my wrist as he begins to drag me away from Atemu. But before we get far Atemu's hand reachs and grabs my other wrist. "What're you doing?" he hisses out.

"Oh relax pharaoh, I won't mess with your little fuck toy. She'll come back in one piece and with her virginity in tack. I need to talk to her, _alone."_ He hisses back stressing out the word alone. Atemu glares holes into Akefia's face as his hand slowly slips from my wrist.

Akefia drags me out of the room through the main part of the cave, which in my short observation, is very interesting and then out of the cave. It's bright and warm out, surprisingly from an almost Autumn day. Suddenly I'm thrown against the outside of the cave and Akefia stands in front of me a few feet away.

"Don't try to run, don't make any bullshit comments, and don't you_ fucking dare_ lie to me," Akefia growls out. I quickly nod and wait for him to say something else. After a few times of him looking me over, he looks me in the eyes and asks, "Did Ryou have any boyfriends or girlfriends back where you came from?"

Surprise quickly washes over me. That's what he wanted to know? I slowly, hesitantly speak, "U-um, n-no she didn't… B-but a lot of the boys seemed to like her and the girls who swung that way too…" I trail off not knowing what else to say. He looks me over again with a strange look in those eyes.

After a few moments he seems to like my question because he asks, "What's her favorite food?" Again I feel surprised. "Um, well Ryou really loves strawberries with melted chocolate and whip cream. That and creampuffs. Those are her two favorite things in the world."

Akefia looks at me weird again and then glances at the cave and leans in closer to me. "I have one more question and then you can go back to lip locking with the pharaoh but I swear to Ra if you tell him what I'm about to ask you I will gut you very,_ very_, slowly and enjoy every moment." My breath hitches but somehow I manage to nod.

He pulls back and then looks at the cave again. Leaning in close, not as close as before, he mumbles something. I blink. "U-um, excuse me? I-I didn't hear what you said…" I hesitantly say. His sharp eyes narrow as they snap upward to meet mine. "I said, what does she look for in a guy?"

My mind races with confusion. I realize after a few moments he's still waiting for an answer. "Uh well, once she told me she wanted a guy who is sweet to her and doesn't hurt her. One who'll protect her and do stupid and goofy things with her. She said she wanted a guy who won't make fun of her insecurities no matter how foolish they seem… Well that's what I remember anyway." I manage after racking my brain for any memories of what she might've said.

He stares… and stares… and guess what else? He stares some more. He hasn't blinked in a while. Is he okay? Suddenly he shoots upward so his back isn't hunched. Grabbing my wrist he drags me to the entrance of the cave. "Atemu, come get your fuck toy! I'm leaving!" With that he jolts right back out into the dark woods without giving me the chance to ask him if I could see Ryou soon. I blink and hear the grumbling of Atemu. I turn my attention to the werewolf as he comes closer.

"Yugi, I'm happy you didn't try and run." Atemu mumbles as his arms wrap around my waist. My heart clenches at the words that cross my mind, '_that's because I have nowhere to run, everything I loved is gone, no one to help with my tears or anything.'_ And with that thought I close my eyes and let myself fall into the warmth of the werewolf's arms.

**A/N This is what I have for now. I have to work on Undercover Princess right now as well. Well any who my lovelies~ Please Review and tell me how you think it is.! I'll see you next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ryou's POV**

All I feel is searing pain. I cradle my broken wrist close to my heart. I've really done it now. He left me chained to a wall. There was so much anger in his eyes; I've never seen anything like it before. Oh why couldn't I just let him kiss me? I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad.

No, if I let him kiss me, he would've gone farther and I can't lose my innocence to a rapist. I know I'm going to die soon. I have no doubt. I hear footsteps coming toward the curtain he left from. 'Oh gods please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him!'  
"AAAKKEEEFFFIIIAAAAAA!" A really loud male voice says excitedly. The curtain flies back and I stare through a pained haze as a tall lean tanned man with platinum blonde hair that sticks out in every which way and lavender eyes with an insane glint in them, I assume is another werewolf walks in, seeming not to notice Akefia isn't here and not seeing me at all he continues. "Akefia, you have to come see my little Malik-pretty! She's so-" He cuts off glancing around finally noticing he's not present. Suddenly he seems to sniff the air and those insane eyes land on me as a grin crawls on his face.

"Awww~" He coos and he comes closer. His beige cargo pants shift and his black wife beater tightens in a few places when he crouches down. He has gold bands on his forearms and upper arms and a golden choker along with two golden earrings he wears, each piece sparkles in the candle light Akefia left going. His smile becomes more and more insane when he says, "A little puffball~" He raises a tanned hand and I flinch as her brushes the white locks of my hair out of my face. His eyes trail downwards and he frowns when he sees my broken wrist.

"Akefia is very bad for doing this to a little cutie," he coos. "Don't worry puffball, Mariku will bring you to see Malik-pretty, yes yes!" and before I can say anything he breaks the chain on my other wrist and scoops me up bridal style and out of the bedroom and through the rest of the cave till we're at the entrance. He brings me through the woods for a while and then we appear at another cave entrance.

As he walks in with me he practically sings, "Malik-prettyyyy~"

"Piss off you creepy ass werewolf!" another voice, obviously female shouts from a room straight ahead. He walks inside with me and I hold back a gasp when I see the girl. She looks exactly like the werewolf beside a few minor differences. This one's shorter and her hair isn't spiked but it lays flat on her body. She's wearing a black and white French maid outfit complete with the hair piece and white stockings. Where the werewolf found one I will never know. She's frowning greatly at the werewolf but her lavender, saner eyes than the look alike werewolf, have a spark of emotion when they flicker on to me.

"Lookie Malik-pretty! I got a little puffball!" He sings lifting me into the air. I squeak and squirm trying to move out of the werewolf's arms.

"Why the bloody hell is she practically naked, Mariku! You fucking pervert!"

Mariku frowns. "But Malik-pretty! Akefia took her clothes not me!"

"Yea, well you seem to have taken mine so I'm sorry for assuming the same about the "puffball" as you call her." Suddenly I'm dropped and I yelp as my backside makes contact with the stone floor. The tan werewolf jumps forward and tackles Malik to the bed.

"Malik-pretty you're so cute when you're angry," he hums as he nuzzles her affectionately. "And you're so cuddly too." I pull my broken wrist closer careful not to touch it directly. I slowly begin to inch towards the door when Mariku suddenly bolts upwards with Malik in his arms as he nuzzles her cheeks despite her protests and thrashing. "Little puffball, why did Akefia hurt you?" He questions cocking his head to the side.

"I-I didn't let him kiss me," I mumble blushing slightly and I watch as Malik escapes only to be catch around the waist by Mariku.

"Get off of me, you ass!" Malik shouts managing to kick him in the stomach only to launch him towards me. I leap out of the way barely avoiding him falling on me. But, when I jumped away my broken wrist made contact with the floor causing me to cry out loudly in pain. Tear threaten to fall and a few do only to have a clawed finger wipe them away. I snap my eyes open and tremble seeing how close Mariku is.

Damn myself for being so weak! I suddenly feel terribly sick and I swallow down bile as I stare a Mariku who wears a serious expression for a moment as he examines my wrist. Suddenly I'm spun around and my back meets Mariku's clothed chest. His hands hold my wrist and before I can ask what he's doing he snaps my bones back into place.

Pure white hot pain tears through me and I scream out in agony. I feel tears fall and a sob escapes me. Mariku lets go and saunter off into a room attached to this one. Not before turning to Malik and saying, "See Malik-pretty! Mariku help the little puffball!"

Malik slides off the bed and comes in front of me, a hand stroking my hair. "It's okay, he sadly had to do that of eventually you would have you wrist heal wrong." I sniffle and nod wiping tears away. "You'll be okay I promise. It's happened to me before; I've broken my ankle twice and man it hurt like a bitch to have it reset."

I let out a small laugh and Mariku comes back in holding bandages. He nuzzles Malik's cheek again much to her annoyance and he cradles my wrist gentle. He wraps it tightly and I cry out a few times when he hits the sorest parts of my wrist. When he finishes most of my hand and part of my forearm are tightly wrapped in white bandages.

He places a small kiss on my wrist and looks up and grins wildly. "Let's get the puffball some clothes," Mariku says. "Ooo, maybe another maid outfit for the pretty- puffball, yes, yes?."

"Um I," I'm cut off by shouting from the entrance of the cave.

"Mariku I swear to Ra I'm going to gut you very slowly." A booming baritone voice yells, one I know all too well. My body begins to tremble a lot and two pairs of arms encircle me, first Malik's then Mariku's. "Give her back you asshole!"

Suddenly a very pissed off Akefia walks in with murder gleaming in those eyes of his.

**(A/N: So Yami Marik will be called Mariku and Hikari Marik will be Malik,**  
**I hoped you liked it. Please review!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovelies~ I'm sorry for the late update I've been so lazy lately and I apologize. If any of you have read my other stories I promise to have an update for both The Engagement and Undercover Princess by Thursday. My cousins are coming up from Florida that day to spend time with us and then we're all going camping for a week. I promise to write over the week and update my stories the day I get back. Well enough about that onwards with the story…**

~  
Suddenly a very pissed off Akefia walks in with murder gleaming in those eyes of his…

~  
**Ryou's POV**

When Akefia walks in the bedroom and sees both Mariku and Malik embracing me in their identical tan arms, his lilac-blue eyes gleam with a fierce murderous glint. His voice comes out in a vicious possessive growl, "You better Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Her." With that said he lunges forward at the spiky blonde werewolf. Malik pulls me towards her when Mariku releases me as Akefia crashes into him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the two of them rolling snarling, throwing kicks and punches and even a few bites. Malik helps me to my feet and into a large room that seems to be a bathroom that's connected to the bedroom. She disappears behind the purple fabric that acts as a door and a few moments later reappears with a bundle of red and two black thigh high stockings.

Silently Malik helps me put on the red dress and stockings. The hem of the dress goes down to my mid thigh leaving 2 inches of skin between the stockings and dress. The skirt I realize has black layers beneath is making the skirt puffy all the way to my hips. Around my waist is a black laced corset that's not pulled to tightly seeing as how it seems to only be there for fashion not to use it. The back of the dress has a deep 'V' cut out showing my shoulder blades and part of my back. The sleeve doesn't cover my shoulders but the rest of my arms, cling tightly all the way to my wrists where they fan out to the side facing away from my body into about a foot of fabric in a loop. Malik places a red and black lace choker around my neck and then sits me in a stool while she tames my white mane.

Eventually she does and then she says she's going to style it. When she finishes she doesn't let me look in the mirror yet. She pulls out a pair of black flats and slips them on. Loud crashes near the door way and Malik just rolls her lavender eyes. She pulls me next to her in the mirror and I look myself over.

Oh my goodness.

"I look like a Lolita!" I exclaim. The dress puts an air of innocence around me and the way she styled my hair doesn't help. She took the side part and pulled them back in a red lacy ribbon leaving my bangs to surround my face and my large innocent looking emerald eyes.

"That my dear Ryou is the point!" She looks very smug as she looks at me through the reflection. "I mean you look so innocent and adorable how could anyone hurt you! I figured if you dressed like this that stupid werewolf wouldn't hurt you anymore." Just as she finishes that sentence the curtain is torn down by the said were.

Akefia walks in with a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. He looks seriously pissed and the fact Mariku is holding him around the waist trying to pull him away doesn't seem to help that fact. Those piercing, menacing eyes land on me and seem to soften before they harden again. Akefia jerks his foot up and backwards effectively getting the blonde werewolf to let go.

Akefia makes a move to grab me but Malik steps in front of me pushing me farther into the room in the process. I just stay quiet hoping to go by unnoticed. Akefia's eyes narrow. "Get the fuck out of the way human," Akefia growls so menacing I have to take a step back but Malik holds her ground.

"Yea, not happening, big guy," She says folding her arms in front over her chest.

"Move. Now." Akefia growls, his voice harder and more demanding.

"How boutttttt, no. She's already injured enough without you going PMS werewolf on her again." My jaw drops at the statement. Doesn't she know he could snap her in two?

"Um… Malik I-" I start whispering but she cuts me off with a shushing noise.

"Mariku, get your ass over her and control your toy before she ends up disemboweled," Akefia growls again. Mariku peers over Akefia's shoulder then leaps upwards pushing his foot on the back of Akefia's head to launch himself forward and at Malik. He goes soaring, arms outstretched to capture Malik in them but she sidesteps casually pulling me with her. Mariku crashes to the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

The blonde were sits up pouting "Malik-prettyyyyyy~" more pouting follows. "Whyyyyyy? All Mariku wants to do to Malik-pretty is cuddle you!" I gap at the powerful werewolf reduced to what seems to be a pouting, whining child who can't have something he wants.

When Mariku goes to hug her she presses her sock clad foot in his face effectively holding him away. "You're not touching me till I get my clothes back you ass." Mariku pulls away and pouts going to hug her again but she sidesteps with a 'Nope'. The two eventually make their way to the bedroom and I follow wanting to see want happens. Mariku keeps trying but the results are the same each time. Malik dodges everyone of his tries.

While watching the two of them I realize Malik must not be afraid of werewolves. I mean she acts like they can't kill her to both Mariku and Akefia. She's so brave. And she's also gorgeous so I can see why Mariku would want her.

My thoughts are cut off when I notice the looming shadow that's source comes from behind me. I slowly turn my head to find Akefia towering over me. His jaw is set in a scowl and those strong arms are crossed over his muscled chest.

I try and swallow the lump of fear that forms in my throat as he glares at me.

**A/N: That's all for now lovelies. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions please message or review them to me. I'll make sure to try and answer what I can. Bye for noww~**


	8. Chapter 7

Akefia's POV.

As Ryou went after the two blonde idiots I followed silently behind her. I stand behind her as she watches the morons run around. 'Why am I even friends with him?' Ryou seems to finally notice me standing there because she slowly turns her head to face me and those frighten green orbs meet mine. I look down with a scowl as I notice more fright spark in those eyes.

She swallows and turns to face me fully as she brings the ends of her sleeves up to cover her mouth. I restrain myself from pulling her in and stroking her head like a cat.' Hmm maybe I should get her a maid uniform and a pair of cat ears and a fluffy tail. Then she'll be my little kitty-eared maid who does whatever I say.' He closes his eyes at the images that flash behind his eyelids.

(Off somewhere in the corner of Akefia's mind~) (Third person Pov)

Akefia opens the door to his home(1) sighing and shutting it behind him. He kicks off his shoes and gives a small shout, "I'm home!" He listens and hears the scurrying of feet as a white blob hugs him tightly.

"Master!" the little whitenette shouts giving her master a big smile as her emeralds sparkle gleefully. "You're home, Master!" She begins to nuzzle his clothed chest as a tanned hand comes up and strokes her white strands.

"Hello, my little Ryou," he coos. He smiles at the muffled 'I missed you' said into his chest. "I missed you too, little one." She pulls away and smiles giving him a quick peck on the cheek. A small pink blush covers her cheeks as he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. When he pulls away she's panting lightly and blushing heavily. "Now now little one," he mumbles against her lips as he nips the bottom one. "No holding back on me." He smirks as she mewls into his kisses. He pulls away again and looks down at her while she shyly looks up at him.

She looks over at the bag in his hand and points, "Master, what's that?" He looks where she's pointing and smirks. "A gift for you little one but you have to close your eyes and not open till I say so." The girl nods vigorously and closes her eyes. Akefia smiles and carefully pulls out the gift and ties it around her neck. "Okay open."

Ryou opens her eyes and bolts over to the mirror by the front door. Her eyes find the red ribbon tied around her neck. In the front is a small silver bell that jingles when she walks. A bright smile finds its way on her face as she turns to her Master. "Thank you so much, Master." She gives him another hug. Just as Akefia leans down to kiss her again he's pulled from his fantasies by a very annoying whining sound from Mariku.

"Akefia!" Mariku's voice echoes. Akefia grumbles a what, irritated he was pulled from his nice fantasy of the little puffball. "Well, it seems like you're pitching a tent over there," he snickers "Is it over your new pet?" Mariku flutters his eyelashes. Akefia's cheeks become red with embarrassment but he hides it well. He glances at Ryou whose face is bright red and her mouth is open slightly in shock at the statement as she looks between the white-haired werewolf and the blonde.

"Fuck off," Akefia hisses as he reaches out and pulls Ryou to his chest, becoming a little irritated with her when she tenses. It's now that Akefia notice Mariku has Malik in his lap holding her tightly in his arms with one hand over her mouth. Suddenly Mariku yelps as Malik bites into his hand causing blood to well up and spill down the side of his hand a little.

"Let go of Ryou you asshole!" Malik shouts trying to release herself from Mariku's starts shouting curses that would make a sailor blush but is cut off by Mariku turning her head and connecting their lips. He pins her against him as he carefully moves his lips against hers, avoiding her teeth that threaten to bit his lips off. He pulls back and pushes Malik's face into his chest effectively muffling the shouting she's doing.

"Are we leaving for the Kaiba house today?" Mariku asks all hit of a childish tone gone and replaced with a deep cool tone. He begins wincing slightly when Malik places a series of good hits to his back as she tries to pull back. Akefia seems to think for a moment as he loosens his arms letting the girl in them step back but still be within arm's reach. He turns her around so his arms lace around her waist while he rests his chin onto the fluff of white hair.

"Yea, I guess we should get going huh," he sighs and tightens his hold on the girl unconsciously. He then smirks. "Are you going to be able to get your pet there without her killing you or running off?" He chuckles out while Mariku tightens his hold as she almost slips out.

He shrugs, "I could always knock her out or just tie her up, seems like you're going to have no trouble with her." He gestures to Ryou who's just looking at the ground shuffling her feet, secretly enjoying the feeling of begin held in his strong arms. Malik though after hearing what the werewolf's plans to do, shouts louder and bites into his arm getting him to release her only for him to pounce on her again.

"Mallllikkkk pretttyyyyy~," Mariku pouts, the childish tone back as he tries to hug the girl. Akefia rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Ryou's shoulders as he begins to walk over to the cave entrance.

"Fuck off you damn werewolf!" Malik shouts as she thrashes almost half-heartedly.

"See you at the house, dumbass," Akefia shouts over his shoulder. The grey werewolf sighs when they reach outside and looks over his shoulder when he hears something crash from within the cave walls. He chuckles at the profanities begin spilled out from the cave as he takes a look at his pet who is staring right back.

When their eyes meet and Ryou blushes and looks back down at the ground. Akefia smirks and pulls her in closer as he begins to walk with her back to his cave.~

When the two people arrived at the cave, Akefia instructed the girl to help him pack up everything in the cave. He frowned when she nodded and silently did as she was told. 'She's been like that the entire time. She hasn't said a single word since we left Malik and Mariku.' He watches as she picks up a metal dish accidentally nudging her broken wrist, and she cries out quietly. He rushes over to her and takes the place just above her broken wrist examining it. "You okay," he questions with a concerned tint in his voice she never heard before.

She looks up at him and his brow is furrowed as he examines her wrist. His eyes meet hers and another blush crawls onto her cheeks at the sight of his handsome face. This time though, she doesn't look away. He smirks at the sight of her blush and slowly releases her wrist. He brushes her hair back with his hands and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful now, puffball. You don't want to get more injured than you already are," he gives her a wink as she nods and quickly busies herself with packing up. Her face is hot with a red blush. She mentally curses herself for finding him attractive. 'He's the one who hurt you in the first place, Ryou! Not to mention he kidnapped you.' She reminds herself, but oddly a strange pool of something puts up a strong protest, 'He also saved you, if he didn't you'd probably- no you would be dead. That werewolf Dartz would've killed you.' She quietly sighs to herself at the internal argument going on within her as she continues to help the werewolf pack up everything.

During the pack up she catches herself glancing at the muscled werewolf's body several times. Unknown to her the same werewolf keeps glancing at her as well. Ryou found herself wondering where exactly they were going. She decided she might as well take the chance at asking him, he seems to be in a better mood than before. She bites her lip and turns to face his back. She ponders for a moment if this is really a good idea before she just decides to go with it.

"E-excuse m-me," she softly says, wondering if he even heard her. She knows he did when he pauses and looks over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her and gesturing her to continue. "U-um, w-well I was wondering, t-that is, w-where exactly are y-you taking me?" She mumbles out looking at the ground. She looks up to see him standing up from where he was and facing her.

"Well, little puffball, we're going to a friend's house. He's part of our pack. Mariku and the werewolf who has your friend as well are also part of the pack. Each time the full moon is about to come up, instead of destroying Seto's house we each go out into the woods and for the next few days stay in them," he gestures around, "But, when our rampage stages are over we go back until the next moon." He sighs and looks at the young girl who's looking at him with interest over the new facts she just received.

He walks up somewhat hesitate but then that fades and he pulls the girl to his chest. He takes in a deep breath and tries to steady himself to say the following, "I'm…I'm sorry." Ryou looks up shocked, she expected him to say something but not that. "I didn't mean to break your wrist or to get so mad at you, during the full moon days, I get angered easily, I mean more than normal. I just didn't know how to deal with it and I accidentally took the frustration out on you," he mumbles into her hair, voice gruff to hide the embarrassment of actually admitting the reason he hurt her, but this is what he needs to do. If he's ever going to get her to like him, he might as well start by getting back on her good side. "Will you forgive me?" He mumbles.

During his speech her face went red. 'D-does he actually care? I mean he hurt me but he's trying to make up for it.' She talks to herself mentally for another 5 minutes before she realizes he was waiting for her to respond. She slowly nods her head and he pulls back and kisses her cheek but misses and connects their lips. Both members of the kiss sit there in shock and with their eyes wide open. Akefia is the first one to realize and he quickly pulls back a noticeable blush on the bridge of his nose. He stammers for a moment before he bolts off to finish packing leaving Ryou standing there.

Carefully she brings her fingertips up and places them against her lips. "My… my first kiss…" she mumbles to herself slightly dazed from the feeling of his lips against hers. The full force of what just happened hits her and her face lights up bright red like a Christmas tree light. "Oh, oh my goodness."

After about an hour the two have finished packing and are standing at the edge of the cave. Akefia keeps glancing at the girl because she refuses to look at him but he can still see the red tint across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Akefia managed to magically produce a black van (magically to Ryou that is) and is loading the bags up. He opens the passenger side and gestures for Ryou to get in. When she does he closes the door and gets in on his side after checking the back one last time and doing one last sweep of the cave. He sighs as he puts the key into the ignition and turns the car on. He turns to the girl and smiles, "Ready?" She nods and slightly smiles back. That small smile makes Akefia beam on the inside.

'Maybe there's hope for me after all,' and with that they drive off to the Kaiba mansion…


	9. Chapter 8

Yugi and Atemu have already traveled to the Kaiba mansion. When she saw it her jaw dropped. The mansion was huge and looking gorgeous. The whole thing had its privacy due to being out in the middle of the woods. Atemu smiled at the young girl who seemed to be completely sucked into the mansion. He took her pale hand in his tanned one and walked her up to the doors.

He raised his hand and knocked three times. Shortly after a maid opened it and look at the two people and bowed her head. "Master Atemu, we didn't expect you to be home so soon," the maid says. Atemu just shakes his head and the maid opens the double doors. Both people walk in and Yugi's jaw drops further as she sees how big the inside is.

"Yugi are you alright?" Atemu asks noticing the girl's face is stuck in the expression of awe. She perks up and nods sheepishly. "Y-yea, I'm fine."

The two stand in the large foyer and Yugi spins around looking at everything. Atemu grabs her hand and begins to lead her to the dining room. "Come little one," Atemu says chuckling lightly at the girl's face.

She looks at Atemu, "Are you the only one who lives here?" He looks back and shakes his head. "There are four other werewolves who live here," Yugi's breathe hitches, 'There's going to be four more of them?' Atemu notices her face and continues. "Don't worry Yugi; there're humans too besides the maids and servants. Seto, the one who owns this place, actually has a human for his mate."

"His…mate?" Yugi says looking confused. Atemu nods and keeps walking with her. "Mate is what we werewolves call our live partners. We are always faithful to our partners. We do take after wolves that mate for life." Yugi smiles.

"That's actually really cute and sweet," she says softly. Atemu chuckles, "Yes, I guess it is." He opens the doors and immediately Yugi's face turns into a tomato.

On the large dining table there are two people going at it like rabbits in heat. Luckily for the tricolored haired duo, the two people still have most of their clothes on. The couple is making out and practically trying to eat each other's faces off. On the bottom there's a rather tall blonde girl. Her white shirt is hitched up to her neck and her light pink bra was just about to be taken off by the brunette male above her who is missing his shirt and his pants are opened and were almost taken off.

Yugi's vision goes black when a tanned hand covers her eyes. She hears shuffling and an embarrassed female gasp. "Holy shit! Atemu you could've knocked!" She hears more shuffling and a growl from the brunette male.

"Well excuse me! I didn't expect to see you and Seto going at it on the table we eat at!" Atemu shouts. He removes his hand from Yugi's eyes and she sees the couple is now at least somewhat modest now. The blonde girl has a fierce blush that spreads all over her face, she notices the short girl by Atemu's side and gestures at her.

"Who's this?" she asks. Atemu looks at Yugi and then looks upwards. "This is Yugi," he says wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "And Yugi this is Jou and Seto." She gives a tiny wave at the duo. Seto gives her a cold glare and Yugi begins to shrink back into Atemu. Jou notices Seto glaring at the small girl and gives him a nice whack on the head.

"Don't mind him, he just has a stick up his ass and is mad he was interrupted," Jou says rolling her honey brown eyes. Seto sends a glare Jou's way and she completely ignores it. "But anyway, nice to meet you Yugi and I'm sorry you had to see that," she says nervously scratching at the back of her head.

"Atemu, why did you bring a human here?" Seto's cool, cold voice asks.

"Because she's mine," Atemu retorts.

"You know exactly what I mean," Seto growls. "Did you kidnap here? What if her family finds out? You know they'll be looking for her." Yugi flinches and looks at the ground. Atemu's hold tightens on the girl and he looks at Seto's icy blue eyes.

_"They_ destroyed her village, Seto," his voice is low. "She has no family. This is the girl I was telling you about, who I wanted to court in her village but as you see I never got the chance before they came and took it away. It's the same with Mariku and Akefia. They both have two human girls with them. They were forced to take them before they were killed by them. So if you have any more questions just save it till the others get here." Silence goes through the air as Seto and Atemu have a silent conversation between the two of them.

Yugi looks at Atemu wondering who exactly 'they' are and who Mariku was. Did he really want to court her when her village was still standing? She bites her lip, thoughts racing through her mind. Jou looks at Seto and notices he wants to speak with Atemu alone. "Hey Yug', why don't I show you around the house, we can get to know each other too." Jou says pulling Yugi from her thoughts. Yugi looks up and slowly nods. "Great!" Jou chirps. She takes the smaller girl by the arm and pulls her out of the room sending one last glance at Seto who looks back.

Atemu watches the double doors shut behind them, leaving the two werewolves to themselves. He turns back to Seto who's putting his black button up shirt back on. "Yugi is her name?" he asks in the same cool tone.

Atemu nods. "Is she getting along with you okay?" Atemu nods again. Seto turns to face him. "That's good," he continues. "Did you see Akefia at all during the full moon?" Atemu sighs remembering his encounter.

"Sadly yes, he seemed pretty pissed off about his human. It looks like she made him pretty mad somehow. He came to ask Yugi about her, seeing as how they know each other. "

Seto raises an eyebrow. "So it's a girl? Interesting. Do you think he'll be able to do it this time?" Atemu shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't seen the two of them together yet. Hell I haven't even see her yet."

"Speaking of which, _he's_ here to live with us for now on." Atemu's jaw drops.

"What? Seriously?" He exclaims. "How do you think Akefia's going to react when he sees him and how do you expect your house to be standing after this!?"

Seto merely stares. "Akefia is just going to have to deal with it. This is my home and if he destroys anymore of my house," He pauses and smirks. "I'll have his head."

Atemu rolls his eyes. "Have fun with that. I'm going to go find Yugi." He spins on his heels and saunters out of the room leaving Seto by himself. Seto just calls on a maid and tells her to set up Atemu's Mariku's and Akefia's rooms and make sure to add extra blankets and pillows for their guests.

~  
A loud bang is heard as the two front doors fly open. Mariku and Akefia come in with huge smirks on their faces. Malik is swung over Mariku's shoulder and is thrashing around while on his other arm are four duffel bags full of things. Akefia has Ryou riding on his shoulders and five duffel bags on his arms.

"We're back baby!" Mariku cackles out, thrusting a fist into the air. Akefia smirks and they both saunter inside. Laughing is heard as Atemu runs down the stairs with Yugi close behind. Yugi has her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and is chasing Atemu who's laughing his head off.

"I can perfectly well reach the shelf! I am not that short Atemu! Get back here so I can beat you up!" Yugi yells at the cackling werewolf. Atemu abruptly stops in front of the group of four causing Yugi, who was very close behind him, to crash into the werewolf in front of her with an 'oof'. She rubs her small nose that made contact with his strong back and peeks over his shoulder.

"Hey why did you stop running? Ryou it's you!" The small girl squeals in excitement. Ryou giggles from her stop on Akefia's shoulders. She leans her body over his head so their eyes meet and her white hair falls forward and in front of the white haired duo.

"Akefia, may I get down and talk to Yugi?" Ryou pleads pouting lightly and using the deadly weapons called 'the eyes'. Ryou quickly learned on the car ride up here that Akefia couldn't say no to her when she asked nicely and did a cute face. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, also known as the eyes no man can resist, and he reluctantly agreed to get her strawberry cake.

Akefia looks into her jewel-like eyes and huffs. "Nope." Ryou pouts. "Why not? Please, Akefia, pleaseeeee. I'll be good I promise!" He shakes his head and smirks at the adorable pouting girl. He knows she's trying to win against him but he's already one step ahead. He's glad on the car ride the girl warmed up to him. They ended up talking to each other for a while and when Akefia put the radio on she quietly sang to one of the songs, not thinking he could hear her.

She pouts more and in a very soft and cute voice, "Please? I'll do anything you want!" When Akefia smirks Ryou suddenly wishes she said something else. A small blush dusts her pale cheeks as he raises an eyebrow and drops his voice to a whisper. "Anything? Well I think I might be able to get you down if you do that." She blushes harder at the seductive tone Akefia purrs out. Atemu and Mariku begin to snicker at the pair while Yugi just look at them and Malik begins to curse and try to free herself.

She slowly nods and Akefia kisses her nose. "I'll tell you want you have to do later," he whispers winking at her. Suddenly Ryou finds herself lifted off Akefia and in his arms bridal style. Then he lowers her legs to the ground. When they touch down Ryou immediately finds herself tackled by Yugi in a hug.

She looks up at Ryou and smiles.

. "I'm glad to see you're alright Ryou!" Ryou nods and winces when Yugi bumps her wrist. She looks over and gasps. "What happened? How did you break your wrist?"

Ryou looks to the ground and Akefia holds his breath waiting for her to say he did it. "When I was running with you and tackled by that werewolf I landed on my wrist wrong and then Mariku patched me up." She says smiling lightly. Akefia looks at the girl in surprise and Mariku raises and eyebrow while Malik looks over Mariku's spiky mane to stare at Ryou.

Yugi looks over at the blonde werewolf and the girl swung over his shoulder that's still squirming and trying to free herself. "Are you Mariku?" Yugi says softly a bit frightened at the insane glint in his eyes. Said were nods his head frantically causing his earrings to jiggle and his spiky mess of hair to fly everywhere.

"Hey you asswipe are you going to let me down? Because I'd rather not spend the rest of the day with your ass being the only thing I see!" Mariku grins and flings Malik into a bridal style position and he holds her close.

"And this, this is Malik-pretty!" Mariku shouts, his voice back with the childish excited tone. He nuzzles her fondly and she falls to the ground with a thud after she escaped. Before the blonde werewolf can grab her Malik is off like a shot up the large marble staircase. Mariku grins and chases after her, "Malik-pretty~. Come here Malik-prettyyyyyy~ " When both blondes are out of sight and the only thing heard is the sound of Malik shouting at him to piss off Yugi turns back to the three others.

"So, anyway," Yugi says trailing off. Ryou giggles and two arms wrap around her waist as Akefia towers over her. He leans down and whispers something in her ear and she nods with a bright blush on her face.

"Atemu!" a voice yells as a small raven haired child runs into the room. "Hey little buddy," Atemu says hugging the small boy when he's close enough.

The child grins brightly and his grey eyes sparkle with joy. "Big brother said you were here! I'm happy you're back because that means we can- Hey, who are they?" the boy says pointing at Ryou and Yugi.

"That's Yugi and that's Ryou. They're going to be living with us for now on, and this is Mokuba, Seto's little brother and my younger cousin," Atemu says with a smile on his face. "Really?" he squeals with excitement. "Hey do you guys wanna play hide and seek?" He tugs on Atemu's sleeve. "You too Atemu! And maybe Akefia would-"He cuts him off. "Not happening kid. Atemu and I have to go talk to Seto," Mokuba pouts. "But, if Ryou wants to play with you that's fine with me. The midget on the other hand needs to ask Atemu." Yugi looks over and Atemu nods.

"Yayy! Come on Ryou and Yugi! Let's play. Come on come on!" Mokuba yells grabbing their hands and dragging them off. Akefia blows out a puff of air and looks over at Atemu who's watching the two girls run off with Mokuba.

"Let's go," Akefia says, bringing Atemu out of his trance. Mariku bolts down the stairs and over to the two other werewolves. "Where's Malik?"

Mariku pouts. "She locked herself in one of the bedrooms and only is coming out after I leave," more pouting continues. "Why can't I get her to like me?" He whines.

The other two roll their eyes. "Maybe if you stop trying to molest the poor girl all the time she'd end up liking you better," Atemu suggests.

"Yea and she's still in that maid outfit. Give her, her clothes and you'll be better off."

"But that looks better on her! Her clothes were all dirty and ripped anyway!"

"Well then get her new ones that aren't part of any of your sexual fantasies and then try again," Akefia says.

Mariku huffs. "How did you get Ryou to like you so fast? I mean you're the one who broke her wrist and scared her pretty badly. But she was riding your shoulders when we got here. How does that even work!?"

Atemu stops short. "Wait you broke her wrist?" Akefia grumbles a yes. "And she's still able to be around you? Holy shit Akefia I think you found a keeper!"

He rolls his eyes. "Fuck off. All I did was tell her sorry and she got over it and then-"

"Wait a second… You actually _apologized_? To _her_? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Akefia?" Mariku shrieks. Akefia gives him a glare and keeps walking.

"Let's go dumbasses," he grumbles and they open the dining room doors…

**Whoa another chapter is done! SUCCESS. Anyway. I hoped you liked it. I did decide to put Jou and Seto in there after all and Mokuba is there too! Yayy. PLease review and tell me what you think! until next time~**


End file.
